Daydream
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: A One shot of Naru/Hina i wrote in my writing the short story class in college. Hinata daydreamed as she walked around the empty town of course dreaming about a specific boy. Naru/Hina


Walking down the road she felt like everything was going wrong today. None of her friends were in town and the one person that she truly cared about wasn't around either. As she walked home she could feel the air cool and the sky seemed to darken. She pulled her sweatshirt closer to her body and shivered a bit. Her small body didn't keep heat in like most girls her age and she was always cold. Her long black hair kept her neck and ears warm as they draped over and her bangs would hide her eyes from the impeding rain.

"… _Hinata! Come out of the rain you're going to catch a cold love!" a flamboyant boy her age yelled from the porch of a log cabin. His blonde hair shook wildly as he motioned for her to hurry up out of the rain. Hinata quickly followed and was enveloped by a warm blanket and the arms of the blonde. She looked up into his bright and dream blue eyes and seemed to lose her balance as her knees gave way and he caught her. "Hinata I told you going out in the rain was a bad idea. Now you have a cold." She frowned a bit and turned a bit from his sight. "Let's get you in the house and I will make you some hot chocolate and some fresh cinnamon rolls…"_

"Fresh Cinnamon rolls darling?" Hinata was ripped from her dream to see an older lady peeking out her shop window.

"Y-Yes please ma'am." Cinnamon rolls were just what she needed before the rain came. She grabbed the money out of her pocket and handed it to the woman as she in return handed her a cinnamon roll. Hinata continued her walk as she ate the delicious pastry in her hand; heat radiating off the roll as if it was just pulled out from the oven. She continued walking down the now empty road and thought back to what the doctor had just told her. She couldn't believe that it was her out of everyone in the village and out of all her friends. This could have happened to anyone though she thought trying to think about it. The rain started to mist over her head and she looked to her left to see the playground of her old academy where her and her friends had attended when they were the age of thirteen.

"… _Momma can you push me?" A little black haired girl with blue eyes called from the swings crossed the playground. Hinata smiled and walked over as she pushed her daughter higher and higher. "Mommy, swing with me and have daddy push us." Hinata smiled as the young girl slowed in her swinging and jumped off so Hinata could sit. The little girl jumped into her lap and then yelled across the playground to a ground of guys at a picnic table. "Daddy! Come push us please!" The blond of the group looked over a long with the other guys and he smirked as she excused himself and ran over to the two. "Of Course my dear; anything for you and your mother Hana." The blonde said as he started to push the two girls on the swing…"_

"Higher!" Hinata was ripped from her thoughts once again by a little boy and what looked to be his father on the swing set. Hinata recognized the father son duo and smirked at how cute the two were.

"Sorry son but your mother will be furious if we don't come home out of the rain soon. You know what kind of temper she has." The boy sighed.

"You're right father… she is so troublesome." Hinata giggled a little bit as the duo walked away from the playground and towards their home. She sighed as she realized that she was the only one out of her friends without a family of her own to take care of. She was now the age of twenty nine and all her friends from her academy years had already gotten married and had at least one child if not two.

"…_Hana darling, you are going to be a big sister!" the blonde said sitting next to Hinata with a large smile on his face. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement and with the news she just received, so did Hana's blue eyes. "I'm gonna be a big sister? YAY!" Hana, now the age of eight jumped up and down with tears of joy in her eyes. Hinata giggled as her daughter reminded her so much of the blonde when he was that age. He would always get excited about little things like that…_

"Hinata!" Hinata jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see her younger sister Hanabi with her boyfriend Konohamaru running towards her. Hanabi was twenty three years old and Konohamaru the same just with a few extra months added in.

"Hanabi what's up?" Hanabi had a bright smile on her face.

"He's back in town." Hinata didn't need to know the details from Hanabi; she knew exactly who she was talking about. "He's at Hometown." Hinata nodded and ran down the street to what the locals call Hometown. Hometown was the small ma and pa restaurant in the town and everyone went there. Hinata opened the door and there at the bar sat a blonde haired boy. Hinata blushed a bit and started to walk to the boy when he suddenly turned and noticed her. She froze in her spot.

"… _Hinata…" The blonde boy, now man whispered as she sat in a hospital bed. "I love you Hinata. Don't you ever forget that and keep on fighting no matter what. I will always love you…"_

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata jumped for the umpteenth time that day and saw the blue eyes boy standing in front of her.

"O-Oh… yeah I-I'm fine Naruto. I just wanted to say welcome home." Hinata smiled trying very hard to hide her blush. All she could think about was that boy in front of her saying the same words to her that he had just said in her dream and the same words she had been dreaming he would say to her since the day she met him.

"Thanks Hinata, Would you like to join me for some food? Maybe after…" He started blushing and turned away. "Maybe we could hang out… maybe go to a movie?" Hinata couldn't believe it maybe her dreams would finally come true… if only she didn't have cancer.


End file.
